


The Luthors

by StannisIsTheOneTrueKing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, May potentially make a sequel based entirely on Supercorp love, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing/pseuds/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing
Summary: This is my version of Supergirl 2x12 “The Luthors” since it looks like the next episode will make Lena evil, for apparently no reason. Most of the 40 second promo just made me annoyed, Metallo and Lillian without Kal’s backup? Lex seemed to have just died off-screen, etc. So I’m pre-emptively fixing the damn episode.





	1. An Escape and Arrest

“Kara Danvers is here to see you, Miss Luthor.” Jess’ voice announced to Lena, who grimaced. She’d not seen Kara in weeks, and now she thought fit to come and see her? Why did she think Lena would suddenly want to see her?

“Send her in.” Lena sighed. It would be best to just get this out of the way now.

“Hey, Lena, I’m so sorry I haven’t been to see you.” Kara started, blustering her way through the room. She knew Lena would be angry with her, it’d been weeks since she’d come to see her friend and she worried her friend would want nothing to do with her now.

“Miss Danvers, I’d appreciate it if you gave me a more advanced warning, next time.” Lena stated shortly as she avoided looking at Kara. She knew Kara would be hurt by the shortness of her words, but she was hurt when Kara hadn’t visited her in weeks. She knew if she looked into Kara’s eyes, she’d find herself pulled into them and she’d forgive Kara anything, she needed to stay strong, she needed to keep herself angry at her supposed friend.

“I’m sorry Miss Luthor.” Kara stated as she felt the tears welling in her eyes. Why wouldn’t Lena look at her? She didn’t want to hurt Lena, hadn’t meant to hurt her, was she avoiding Kara to get revenge on her? Did she never want to see Kara again? Kara felt lost without knowing that Lena was alright with her, they had only known each for a few months, but already, Kara couldn’t imagine her life without Lena Luthor in it.

“It’s fine, Kara, look, I’m busy today, can we reschedule this for tomorrow?” Lena asked, still refusing to meet Kara’s eyes.

“Y-Yes.” Kara stammered out as she too turned away from Lena, eager to get out of there before Lena realised just how upset Kara was that her friend didn’t seem to want anything to do with her.

“Thank you for dropping by Miss Danvers.” Lena said as she waved her hand in the direction of the door, as Kara turned to leave, she saw two NCPD officers opening the door on the other side, between them stood Maggie Sawyer.

“Lena Luthor?” Maggie asked, looking directly at Lena.

“Yes, Detective?” Lena asked, seeing who was standing before her.

Maggie gave a small apologetic smile to Kara, who looked between the two women in shock. Lena also frowned at Maggie, wondering what she was doing there.

‘I’m sorry, please don’t hate me Kara.’ Maggie mouthed to her girlfriend’s sister before she marched over to Lena, took a pair of handcuffs from her belt and span Lena around.

“Lena Luthor, you’re under arrest under suspicion of aiding and abetting the escape of Lillian Luthor and Metallo from prison. You do not have to say anything…”

Lena felt numb as Maggie read her rights and cuffed her hands behind her back, steering her from the building. She was vaguely aware of Kara calling her name, yelling at Maggie and being held back by the two officers who had come with her, as she was led down to the elevator and out of the building, looking up at the LCorp name as she was placed inside the police car and driven away, she failed to notice the caped hero flying overhead, or the single tear that ran down Supergirl’s face.

 

Kara flew to the DEO to inform Alex of what had happened and to find out any news on Lillian or Metallo. All she could think on the flight over was that she had failed Lena, she should have seen this, stopped this from happening. She knew why they were blaming Lena. Because she was a Luthor. Hadn’t she already proven herself, proven to everyone that she was just as Kara had said, on their side? She had helped lock up her mother, why would she help free her now? Kara landed within the DEO and quickly marched over to where Alex was hard at work.

“Alex!” Kara called, Alex spinning around to see her sister, tears streaked down her face.

“Supergirl, come to my office and we’ll talk.” Alex smiled at her, glaring at the agents who were looking at the two of them with interest.

Kara walked behind Alex until they reached the latter’s office, with the door closed and the blinds shut, Kara quickly rushed over to Alex and held tightly onto her, Alex wrapping her arms around her sister and holding her close, Kara broke down into tears, letting all of her pain and rage out onto her sister’s shoulder as she cried.

“Hey, what’s happened?” Alex tried to gently coax what had happened out of her as Kara continued to cry onto her shoulder, occasionally shuddering as another bout of tears wracked through her.

“Maggie, she came to LCorp.” Kara started, sobbing as the pieces clicked into place for Alex. She knew of Lillian’s escape, she was going to tell Kara later tonight when she finished work. Maggie must have taken Lena in, there were many people who thought Lena probably helped Lillian escape, despite the fact that Lena had helped put Lillian away.

“She arrested her, didn’t she?” Alex asked as Kara moved away from her, eyes widening in shock.

“ _You knew_?” Kara asked, shock and horror in her voice as she realised that Alex had kept the news of Lillian’s escape from her. Did Alex know that they’d blame Lena unfairly for it?

“I knew that Lillian had escaped, Metallo was broken free and made to free Lillian as well.” Alex explained to her sister. “I was going to inform you tonight when I got home. I didn’t want you to act rashly and play into Cadmus’ hands. I knew they’d speak to Lena as well.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, Alex? I could have helped Lena. They’ve got the wrong woman, she wouldn’t help Lillian, I just know it!” Kara protested.

“Kara, the video shows a woman who looks a lot like Lena helping Metallo to escape, he escaped using LCorp technology, and video footage shows he’s got a new Kryptonite power cell, and the last person in National City who would be able to access Kryptonite except for us? Lena Luthor.” Alex tried to convince her sister, that maybe, just maybe, Lena was the bad guy here, she’d embraced her Luthor heritage and took up arms against the Supers.

Kara looked sick as she heard Alex’s explanation. No, she wouldn’t believe it. Lena couldn’t, wouldn’t, ever be evil.

“You say it looked like her? That’s easy enough to explain. LCorp technology? That’s been stolen before. And as for Kryptonite, we don’t know who knows where to find Kryptonite, it isn’t necessarily Lena.” Kara tried to convince her sister that Lena just had to be innocent, she had to be.

“Kara…” Alex started, she knew how her sister tried to see the good in everyone but some people just weren’t good, and Lena Luthor was going to be one of those people, Alex just knew it.

“Alex, I’m telling you, Lena is innocent, and I’ll prove it!” Kara promised as she hurriedly left the DEO, needing to get away from a sister who didn’t believe her and beginning to prove that Lena was truly innocent.

 

In a car park on the outskirts of National City, a police radio stated that Lena Luthor had been brought to the NCPD and would be questioned, before being sent on to a prison just outside of the city.

“When they take my daughter to prison, you will go and liberate her.” Lillian Luthor said to the man sat next to her in the car, a green glow radiating from his chest. Metallo nodded at her as they waited to hear that Lena had been charged and would be held until trial.

“One way or another, Lena will come to embrace the family business and together we shall rid the world of Kryptonians once and for all.” Lillian vowed.


	2. Supers Unite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl faces off against an old enemy as an even older enemy lurks in the shadows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping I can write the third and probably longest part before "The Luthors" airs tonight, but it is unlikely. I wish I was already finished with this story so you didn't have to keep waiting for it.

As Lena was walked through the prison she thought back to the first time she found out what it meant to be a Luthor. She was twelve years old, and her older brother, Lex, was telling her about his new friend.

“His name is Clark Kent.” Lex told her with a huge grin on his face, Lena could see the excitement shining in Lex’s eyes. “He’s the most special person who I’ve ever met, after you of course, Lena.” Lex smiled at his sister. “He’s got such power and together, he and I will make the world a perfect place, remake it in our image, united, we shall lead humanity to a new age.”

Lena remembered thinking of how this would be such a good thing, how, together, the two of them would save the world. Lex was such a great person, and if this Clark was as good as Lex seemed to think he was, they would easily make the world a better place.

‘How naïve was I?’ Lena thought to herself as she was led through the prison. It wasn’t Superman’s fault, not by any stretch, but Lex’s insanity, his descent into darkness, all of it, was why she was being marched through a prison now. If only Lex had never met Superman, would he have gone mad?

Unfortunately for Lena, she already knew the answer to that. Lex may have loved her, but he had a jealousy for all who wielded more power and influence than he did, he had from a young age. Had he not known Superman, and just seen this god like figure, her brother’s madness would have likely been even worse.

She was shoved roughly into a cell by the guard who sneered at her when she looked affronted.

“Get used to this, Luthor. Just like the rest of your family, you can expect to spend a long time in here.”

Lena glared at the guard as her cell door was shut and she began to wonder.

‘How long _will_ I be here? It’s not like anyone cares about me, I’m just a Luthor, after all.’ She thought bitterly before another voice appeared in her head.

‘Not everyone, Kara believes in you, doesn’t she?’

‘Fat lot of good that’ll do me now.’ Lena sighed as she turned to the bed, hoping to at least get a good night of sleep before this waking nightmare had to continue.

The alarms were what awakened Lena. That and the voice over the intercom.

“RED ALERT! RED ALERT! PRISON BREAK IN PROGRESS! ALL GUARDS REPORT TO A-BLOCK!”

A-Block, that was where Lena was being housed. Lena panicked.

‘Do they think I’m trying to escape? Is this an excuse to get rid of me?’ Lena began to worry and waited for the inevitable, and before long, it came. The cell door opened.

A man stepped forward, he looked vaguely familiar to Lena, until she saw the green glow in his chest.

“Metallo.” She gasped as the man smiled at her.

“I am here for you, Lena Luthor.” Metallo promised her. “I have come to rescue you.”

“Why would you be here? You work for my mother.” Lena said as she backed away from him.

Metallo frowned at this and advanced upon her.

“Your mother wishes to see you free. Now, enough, come with me.”

Lena sighed, she couldn’t fight Metallo and if she didn’t go with him, the guards would just blame this on her and it could get messy. Admitting defeat, she allowed Metallo to escort her out of the cell and through the prison, Metallo attacking the guards who dared to try and stop them. Before long, the rest of the guards got the message and left the two of them to leave, to the outside where a car waited for them. Inside the car sat Lillian Luthor.

“Hello, Lena. We have much to discuss.”

/

Kara watched the unfolding events on the news with her head in her hands. If only she had the proof already that Lena was innocent, she knew she was, the woman was too kind, too good, she was not anything like the rest of the Luthor’s.

The news was covering the unfolding story, with headlines stating.

“Metallo attacks National City prison!”

“Lena Luthor freed in prison break!”

“The Luthor reveals herself as one of the family.”

The last headline made Kara so angry that she could feel the heat behind her eyes and she had to leave the room to calm herself before she incinerated her own television set.

“Kara!” Came Alex’s voice from the next room, but Kara had no time for her sister today, her sister would be doing all she could to try and convince Kara that Lena was guilty and she’d be trying to help recapture her. Kara would be doing all she could to prove that Lena was innocent, she’d recapture Lena, if Lena agreed to go with her, to help prove her innocence, but if Lena and Kara crossed paths, and Lena refused to return to prison, Kara would help hide her, she owed it to Lena.

“Kara, please, talk to me.” Alex said through the door. She hated that Kara was still trying to help Lena, Lena didn’t deserve someone as good and sweet as Kara fighting for her. Lena going with Metallo was more than enough proof for those who doubted Lena’s guilt, if she was working with Metallo, she _had_ to be evil.

“Alex, if you’re going to try and convince me that Lena is guilty, then I won’t listen to you.” Kara calmly stated through the door to her sister. “I know Lena is innocent, Metallo kidnapped her and I will save her and prove her innocence.” Kara stubbornly stated.

“Kara, do you think, that just maybe, you’re wrong this time? Lena has had chances, and she’s thrown it away, helping her mother, no, Kara, don’t deny it. Then working with Metallo and escaping, I know you want to see the best in everyone, but maybe, just maybe, there isn’t any good for you to see this time.” Alex tries to gently break it to Kara,  that her blind trust in everyone was going to get her hurt.

“Alex, I know that Lena is innocent and I _will_ prove it.” Kara insisted before heading towards her window. “I’m going to patrol as Supergirl for a bit, don’t bother waiting for me to come back.” She said before flying out of the window, it was time to see if she could find some clues to where Lena was taken or where Lillian was hiding. It was time to end this.

In another location, a man smiled as he saw the door at the other end of the corridor open, and the person he had been waiting for stood before him.

“It’s about time I got out of here.”

/

Kara flew through the city listening for Lena’s heartbeat or for any sign of Metallo and his Kryptonite chest gear, but found nothing. Frowning, she decided to head lower, until she heard a heartbeat she hadn’t heard for a few months.

“Lillian.” Kara growled to herself as she sped off towards where she could hear Lillian Luthor’s heartbeat, landing before her foe, she saw Lillian grin.

“I wondered when you would get here, Supergirl.”

“You’re going back to prison, Lillian.” Supergirl snarled at her. Lillian just gave her a look and an arched eyebrow.

“Oh, am I?”

Before Kara could react, she felt a fist connect with the back of her head and she flew through the air, crashing into a nearby fountain. Standing up, disoriented, she looked over to where Lillian was smiling towards her. Standing between her and Lillian was Hank Henshaw.

“It’s time we finished this.” Hank growled at her. “It’s time to end the threat of you aliens once and for all.”

“You’re not even half the man that J’onn is.” Kara spat at him. “He’s a far better Hank Henshaw than you ever were.”

“I agree, he’s better than I _was._ Now, _I_ am far superior than he will ever hope to be, and once I’ve killed you, I will rip his head from his shoulders with my own hands.” Hank sneered.

“That’s the problem, Hank, you think you’ll win.” Kara said as she rose into the air, feeling the fire returning behind her eyes, she saw Henshaw grin at her as she let loose a blast of heat vision, only for him to dodge it, it soared through the air and seared through a wall, causing people to scream in fear at the attack.

Kara quickly stopped it and looked on in shock as Henshaw grinned at her.

“If you want me, Kryptonian, you’ll have to fight me hand to hand.” He snarled as he ran towards her.

Kara gritted her teeth as Hank charged towards her and the two of them began to trade blows, she knocked him backwards before he responded by kicking her, sending her flying towards the already shattered fountain. Kara got back to her feet to see Hank striding towards her, Lillian was walking away, having already dismissed the fight.

“Finish her quickly, Mr Henshaw. I have a reunion with my daughter to keep.”

As Hank grabbed Kara by the throat and lifted her into the air, he looked into her eyes.

“Any last words, Kryptonian scum?”

As Kara went to spit in his face, suddenly Hank dropped her with a yell. Rushing backwards to catch her breath and massage her throat, Kara saw Hank running, with Kal floating above her.

“Are you alright, Kara?” He asked her, helping her to her feet as he landed.

Kara stood and hugged her cousin, grateful that he was there to save her life.

“What are you doing here, Kal?” She asked him.

“I heard about Metallo and realised you could probably use the backup.” He admitted. “You know how dangerous Metallo is, and with Henshaw working with him, they’ll be far more deadly than before. We need to work together to take them down and stop Lillian Luthor.”

“Why are you here though, Kal? Did you hear about Lena?” Kara asked him. He looked at her and she realised he’d heard all about it.

‘Oh great, another person to go on at me about how guilty Lena is.’ Kara thought to herself.

“Yeah I heard about Miss Luthor.” Kal admitted.

“You think she’s guilty, don’t you?” Kara challenged her cousin.

“Actually, no. You’re a great judge of character, Kara, and if you say she’s innocent, I believe you.” Kal assured her as Kara hugged her cousin once more. At least one person could see she was innocent.

“So, do you have a plan to stop Metallo and Lillian?” Kara asked him. She’d lost Lillian again in the excitement, and by now she was probably in a car rushing away from the downtown area.

“I’ve got an idea, let’s go to the DEO and see if we can use their equipment.” Kal suggested. “We’ll try trace Metallo’s Kryptonite signature, and once we find him, we’ll hit them with everything we’ve got, we’ll stop Metallo and Hank, we’ll arrest Lillian and we’ll find the proof of Lena’s innocence, don’t worry Kara.” He smiled at her. Kara took on the weight of the world alone sometimes, and he needed to show her that she could share the burden, especially with him.

/

Lena sat in the SUV as it drove away from National City, Metallo sat in the front seat, her mother sat next to her.

“Lena, I know you’ll do what is right by your family, to help us stop the alien menace.” Lillian said to her daughter.

“I want to know how you managed to frame me and why you framed me.” Lena ground out through gritted teeth. She wanted nothing to do with this psychopath and wanted to be free to go about her life once again.

All Lena had done was try to rehabilitate the Luthor name and company, and this was going to set her squarely back at the start, if anything, it’d be impossible now, people would always look at her and have that suspicion now.

‘Well, everyone except Kara.’ Lena thought to herself, remembering the dorky way that Kara used to fumble over her words or the smile that could light up entire cities.

“Well, Lena, it was simple to find a look-a-like and pay them off, as for the rest of it, we have some of the best minds in the world as well as the deepest pockets who work for Cadmus, it really was all very easy and simple. I hated having to drag your name through the mud like that, but I needed your help and I did owe you for the stunt you pulled with Supergirl.” Lillian admonished her daughter, as if it was Lena’s fault for her insanity.

“Why did you need my help?” Lena spat, hate in her eyes. Her mother had never loved her and may as well stop pretending that these actions hurt her in any way.

“I need someone with the brains to help me figure out how to get the world to see the Supers for the threat they are, Metallo is good as brawn, as is Henshaw, but I need brains if we’re going to rid the world of the Supers once and for all. I hear Maxwell Lord managed to make Supergirl go on a rampage, unfortunately, Lord seems to admire the Girl of Steel somewhat now and refuses point blank to become involved with Cadmus, but there is another way of manufacturing whatever it was he used to set her off. We’ve got two people even smarter than Maxwell Lord on our side.”

“Who would they be?” Lena asked, wondering if there was a way of getting the information out to someone, to help prove her innocence. If she revealed who Cadmus had who was willing to attack Supergirl, then maybe the people would realise she was innocent. Even to herself it sounded too hopeful and naïve, but Lena was close to desperate.

“The first one is you, obviously.” Lillian said as the SUV reached its destination, Henshaw and Metallo opened the doors for the two Luthor’s to walk outside to see an old factory, surrounded by guards, with a familiar man stood at the entrance, waving at the two of them.

“And you know your brother, of course.”

“Hello Lena.” He smiled at her.

She glared at him.

“Lex.”


	3. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t be watching The Luthors tonight myself, as I’m not only in the UK, but I still haven’t seen any of the shows fully since mid-season, I need to spend tomorrow playing catchup. So, I hope the story finale does justice to your ideas for the episode as well as the actual episode, if it does end up being good. Myself, I look forward to Mr and Mrs Mxyzptlk next week.
> 
> I know when I upload this that the episode is nearly over in America but ah well.

Lena glared at her adoptive brother as Lex smirked at her. The man seemed to be as delusional as he was the day he was carted away to Stryker’s island. Lena would never forget that day.

“Lex! Please! Stop this!” Lena begged, tears streaming down her face as she looked upon her brother. No, he wasn’t her brother anymore, he was too far gone now.

“Don’t you see, Lena?” Lex said to her. “I can cleanse the Earth of them, the bomb will rise higher and higher and detonate, spreading Kryptonite throughout the atmosphere, they’ll leave our planet or die.”

“You’ll kill hundreds of innocents!” Lena protested.

“Thousands.” Lex corrected her as if it were reflex. “Casualties of war, they will be remembered, one and all, as heroes.”

“Casualties of war?” Lena echoed, horrified that her brother could think such a thing. These were innocent people and Lex’s vendetta against his former friend shouldn’t extend to them.

“Exactly, it’s time the world saw Superman and the rest of them for what they really are, a disease to be cleansed from the Earth.” Lex’s eyes danced with his insanity and Lena knew them, that no matter what happened, she would not allow herself to fall as he had done.

Her brother, her Lex, who had loved her so much and had promised her the world, was gone. In his place stood a warped, twisted, shadow of his former self, a grotesque monster using her brother’s face as a mask. This was not the Lex Luthor she knew, but the one the world knew and feared. She would no longer stand by his side.

“I’m sorry, Lex.” Lena whispered as the tears streaked down her face, and she turned and left the room. Lex did not notice her leave, so wrapped in his twisted fantasies of ridding the world of the only people, who, in Lex’s eyes, held more power and influence than he did. The Kryptonians.

As Lena left the room, she called out, an almost silent prayer to the watchful being she hoped was keeping an eye on the Luthor family that night.

“Superman, I need your help to stop Lex.” Lena whispered into the night. Before she had time to contemplate on what she had done, she saw a figure floating by the window.

“Hello Miss Luthor.” Superman said to her. “I hear you need my help?”

Thinking back to that night, how she had summoned Lex’s enemy, how he had brought back-up in the form of the Metropolis police, Lex’s attempts to kill Superman and his failure, firing the bomb, Superman saving the city and Lex being led away in cuffs, snarling that he was the world’s saviour, and that Superman would turn on them and when he did, they’d beg Lex to save them all, Lena wondered how life could have ended up taking this turn.

“Did you miss me, dear, sweet sister?” Lex asked as he broke away from hugging Lillian.

‘The two psychopaths at least love one another.’ Lena thought with a sneer.

“I just wish your stay in Hell had lasted a lot longer, darling brother.” Lena snarled at him as Lex shot her a look of pure venom.

“I know you brought _Him_ upon me, Lena. Why? Why betray your own brother for the scum? We could have ruled this world, its saviours, we would be revered, instead you let these devils and demons rule us all!” Lex raged at her. How could she not see the evil of the Kryptonians? Lex didn’t care of killing all aliens like his mother, his hatred was purely for the Kryptonians.

“Because what you wanted was to murder thousands of innocents! I can understand, even if I disagree, if you killed just him, but you were willing to kill thousands, Lex!” Lena yelled at him. She didn’t care that Lex was likely not interested in her excuses, or that it was unlikely she’d ever leave there alive, but she needed to get it out.

“I looked upto you, Lex. I. Loved. You!” Lena cried, feeling the emotions rushing over her, emotions she had tried so very hard to suppress. “I thought of you as the greatest man to ever live and you became a monster, the very thing you preached that Superman was!”

“Enough!” roared Lex as he approached his sister, backhanding her across the face.

‘How dare she compare me to the monster!’ Lex screamed in his mind.

“DON’T YOU SEE! I AM PROTECTING THIS WORLD!” Lex yelled at her.

“No, Lex, you’re protecting your ego.” Lena spat at him, her cheek stinging from his hit, she was glad to see she had gotten under his skin, an irrational Lex may be more dangerous, but he’d be easier to defeat as he’d make sloppy mistakes.

Lillian intervened before her two children could come to blows.

“Lex, darling, go inside and prepare yourself. Guards, take Lena inside and ensure she begins to work on synthesising the substance. We will reveal the true nature of the Kryptonians, and through it, we will save the world. Maxwell Lord had deleted most of the files on it, but we recovered enough to make a starting point, as well as the name of the substance.” Lillian informed Lex as Lena was dragged away to begin work in it.

“The substance to destroy them all?” Lex asked her.

“It won’t destroy them, it will reveal them to the world, and then the world will beg you to destroy them, my son, and it will beg you to lead them to a new golden age.”

“What is it?” Lex asked, a gleam in his eyes as he thought of the power he could wield once he removed the threats to the world’s security.

“Red Kryptonite.”

/

Kara and Kal landed back at the DEO with Kal quickly heading off to see if he could help them track Metallo’s Kryptonite radiation, whilst Kara went to speak to Alex.

“Kara!” Alex called as she saw her sister, rushing over to Kara, she quickly hugged her. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, Alex, it’s Lena I’m worried for.” Kara sighed.

Alex frowned but said nothing. She was sure Lena was guilty, but if Kara was adamant that she would protect Lena, then Alex would bite her tongue, and if Lena _was_ innocent, Alex would be the first of what she suspected to be many to apologise.

“Lena can handle herself, don’t worry.” Alex smiled, trying to reassure her sister.

“I’m worried though Alex, Lena is such an amazing person and she doesn’t deserve any of this at all.” Kara rambled off, a tinge of pink appearing on her face.

“Lena. Will. Be. Fine.” Alex tried to reassure Kara, knowing that if Lena _was_ taken unwillingly, like Kara believed, then she would probably be anything but fine, but she needed to make sure her sister got better, she needed to be at peak condition if they were going to stop Lillian, Metallo and Henshaw.

“ALL AGENTS, REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTRE!” J’onn’s voice rang out over the intercoms, rushing to where everyone was gathering, J’onn looked at Kara and Kal with a look of concern before addressing everyone.

“We’ve received word, that yesterday evening, there was an escape, from Stryker’s Island.”

“Nonono.” Kal started muttering to himself, it would be him, who else would it be?

“The escapee was Lex Luthor.” J’onn gravely finished, confirming Kal and Kara’s worst fears and with just those words, the DEO knew how serious this was. Lex’s attempt to wipe out Superman was still fresh in the minds of the people of America, and they knew he needed to be stopped, quickly.

“Kal.” J’onn started before Kal took off into the air in a rush, Kara throwing an apologetic look at J’onn and Alex before she too took off, hurrying to catch upto Kal.

“Kal-El!” Kara yelled as she flew higher and higher into the air, chasing after her cousin.

“I need to end this, Kara.” Kal said, stopping to let her catch upto him momentarily.

“I know, Kal, but we can’t rush into it, we don’t even know where they are.” Kara told him.

“I’m just so angry, Kara. No matter what I do, no matter how many lives I save, Lex will always be there. He’s already killed thousands before to try and take me down, and he’ll kill millions more if he gets the chance. He won’t rest until either he or I finish the other.” Kal told her.

“You’re not a killer though, Clark, and you never could be.” Kara reminded him, appealing to his human nature, to Clark Kent, son of Martha and Jonathan Kent, not to Kal-El, last son of Krypton.

“I’m just so angry, Kara, Lex was my friend and he betrayed me, and then he goes and endangers the lives of countless people, just because insanity took hold of him. What do I do? I have to stop him, it is my duty, but how do I stop him and ensure he never breaks out and harms anyone else again?”

Kara was silent as she pondered this. All Kal could do was try his best to make sure Lex never escaped again, but there was no real way he could always ensure Lex would be locked up, and Kal could not, would not, ever resort to killing his enemy. There was always a better way.

“Come on, let’s get back to the DEO.” Kara told him. “We need to work out a plan to deal with them all.”

When the two of them touched down back in to the DEO they saw the agents rushing around, getting ready to go out, with J’onn in his Green Martian form.

“What’s going on?” Kara asked.

“Do we have a lead on Lex?” Kal demanded.

“We’ve picked up a radiation signature matching Kryptonite at a factory about ten miles from the city. We’re also picking up a few other signatures too from the same place. We think there is an additional source of Kryptonite there.”

“It’ll be Lex.” Kal explained, allowing that to be the only explanation needed for this.

“So, what’s the plan?” Kara asked.

“We go there, we hit it with everything we’ve got, we take them all in, preferably alive, and we find out whether or not Lena Luthor truly was framed.” Alex stated, smiling at Kara. She’d give her a chance, one chance only, for Kara’s sake.

“If she isn’t?” Kal asked, looking towards Kara with a frown. He believed Kara, but if Kara was wrong, he knew it would crush his cousin.

“If she’s working with them of her own accord and was behind Lillian’s escape, she’ll join them on Stryker’s Island.” J’onn explained grimly, as Kara looked in shock. She knew she was right, she had to be.

/

Lena was working in the lab, guns trained on her at all times. She knew if she refused to work, she’d be killed. Lex was easily smart enough to work this out on his own, but he was too busy playing with his old toys again, and Lillian would want Lena working on this purely to torment her further. That was why she’d been framed, why she was taken here, purely to add to the torment that Lillian was inflicting upon her. She was going to take everything Lena loved, especially Kara, from her, and then, when Lena had nothing left, Lillian would kill her. Lena knew that was her supposed _mother’s_ goal. She cared nothing for her adopted daughter at all.

“Kara…Forgive me.” Lena whispered as she continued to work to create the new Red Kryptonite. The strain she was working on would only last a single day, but Lillian hoped within that day she could get the Supers to do enough damage that the people of Earth would never forgive them, that the Supers would flee back amongst the stars, or they’d stay and be hunted like dogs. Lillian was hoping for the latter.

As she worked on the Kryptonite, planning to do damage to Kara that she hoped she’d be forgiven for, Lex was working in another part of the factory. Inside the room with him were some of his old toys, his Kryptonite war suit and his atomic axe that could cut through any material.

As he familiarised himself with his weapons once more, Hank Henshaw waited at the side of the room for him.

“Are you ready to battle, Luthor?” Henshaw asked him. He had no love for Lex, but since Lex was his employers’ son and she wanted Lex trained up quickly, he would grit his teeth and work with the megalomaniac.

“Bring it on, Henshaw.” Lex smirked as he flexed his fingers, feeling the raw power of the suit once more. Once _He_ came, Lex would have the battle of his life, and he would liberate Earth from the oppressive aliens. It was his destiny.

As Hank charged towards Lex, Lex raised his atomic axe and swung, slicing through Hank as if he was nothing. Henshaw’s eyes widened in shock, he assumed Luthor was going to only fight hand to hand.

“No loose ends for when this is over.” Lex told Henshaw as his eyes found him and a look of betrayal came over his face, but Henshaw slumped to the ground, dead.

Lex looked on the cyborg corpse with disdain before he moved out of the room. It seemed he hadn’t lost his reflexes, and before the day was out, he would take Superman’s head.

Lena looked down on her work as she heard her mother and Lex come into the room, she knew it was them from the heavy stomping of the exo suit that Lex was encased within.

“It is ready.” She told them, silently wishing that something, anything, had gone horribly wrong with it. She’d tried her best to mess it up, but with all the attention on her, she knew she had to make it convincing. It probably wouldn’t do the job her mother hoped for, but would it hurt the Kryptonians? Probably.

“Kara, forgive me.” Lena pleaded once more as Lillian looked on the Kryptonite with pride and Lex grinned maniacally at his sister.

“Once I have slain the two monsters, I’m coming for you, dearest sister.” Lex promised as he picked up the Kryptonite and stormed out of the room. By now, they should have picked up the trail and should know where Lex and the rest of them were. It was time to end this.

“Take my daughter to an office and lock her in.” Lillian told one of the guards.

“Before the day is over, one way or another, this will all be over.”

/

Kara flew silently with Kal as the DEO followed behind, heading towards the old factory. Lena was here, she just knew it.

‘I’m coming for you, Lena.’ Kara promised. She would free Lena and prove her innocence.

“When we get there, we quickly stop Henshaw and Metallo.” Kal told her. “Then you rescue Lena, whatever you do, do NOT interfere. Lex is mine.”

“Kal, I can’t let you.”

“No, Kara. You _need_ to save Lena, don’t worry about it. Lex is my responsibility. I must be the one to stop his madness.” Kal told her, seemingly trying to reassure himself more than Kara.

As the two Supers arrived outside of the factory, they saw a man waiting for them outside, a man with a green glowing chest.

“Hello Super freaks.” Metallo sneered at them. “Come to die?”

“Believe me, Metallo.” Kara shot at the villain. “This will hurt you a lot more than it’s going to hurt us.”

Metallo responded by firing a beam of Kryptonite at the two heroes, who both dodged out of the way, firing heat vision towards him, not expecting such a direct attack, Metallo dodged Supergirl’s attack but was blasted full in the face by Superman’s. He fell to the floor, a look of horror, pain and shock on his face. He was dead. _(I just don’t really think Metallo contributes much and let’s face it, the real fight you want to see here is Lex vs Kal.)_

“Oh God, what have I done?” Kal asked as he landed next to Metallo, before feeling himself getting weaker with the presence of the Kryptonite. Kara flew down and pushed Kal away from Metallo, before she crashed to the ground with the weakness from the Kryptonite.

“Oh, already giving up?” A new voice came, and she heard a thumping on the ground. Looking up, she saw Lex Luthor himself stood above her, wearing a giant green suit with a green glow in certain areas. Kryptonite. In his hands he held something else, something that made Kara’s blood run cold.

Red Kryptonite.

“I wanted to see you die with some fight.” Lex grinned at her before he lifted her into the air with one arm, holding her limply there. With the presence of Kryptonite, there was little Kara could do but wait for death.

/

Lena looked in shock out of the window as she saw Metallo get roasted by Superman’s heat vision, before he fell to the floor, she saw Supergirl move him out of the way before she too, fell, and she saw Lex march over and lift Kara by the throat and gloat.

“Come on, Kara, fight him, I’m here!” Lena called before she was struck in the side by one of the guards.

“Shut up, your time will come soon enough.” He growled at her as Lena glared at the man for striking her.

“I’d be more worried about what they’ll do to you when they don’t need you.” Lena shot at him and she was pleased to see a look of fear pass his face. What use would they have for him before long? He was just a grunt.

Lena looked down to see Kara had broken out of Lex’s grasp and was facing off against him, with Superman also stood there, ready to stop Lex. She knew, whatever happened, that this fight would not end with all three of them walking away.

/

Kara felt the life leaving her body as Lex dangled her in his arm, Kal was struggling to his feet, but he couldn’t get close otherwise he, too, would fall to the Kryptonite.

“So naïve, so foolish. Don’t worry, Kryptonian. I will save the world with your death.” Lex tried to soothe Kara.

“Come on, Kara, fight him, I’m here!”

‘Funny.’ Kara thought. ‘That sounds like Lena.’

The voice may have been just in her head, but hearing Lena’s voice gave Kara hope. She would NOT fall here, not now and never to Lex Luthor. Drawing upon any vestiges of strength she had left, Kara kicked out, surprising Lex who dropped her to the floor.

Gasping, Kara stood as quickly as she could and backed away from Lex, who growled and raised his atomic axe in the air.

She moved next to Kal and together the two Kryptonians rose into the air, facing off against their greatest adversary.

“Today, one way or another, this ends.” Lex promised them as Kal and Kara’s eyes lit up and Lex activated his Kryptonite to its fullest levels and charged at them, swinging his atomic axe.

/

Lillian saw her son holding Supergirl in the air and cursed his hot-headedness.

“You are supposed to use the Red Kryptonite and let the aliens attack the city!” Lillian yelled at her son from the safety of a security room. “We need them alive until the people beg us to rid them of the pests.”

Looking at the other cameras, she saw Lena was backhanded by a guard before the guard looked in fear, watching her daughter, she frowned when she saw Lena’s hand snaking around a guard.

‘What are you doing, Lena?’ Lillian asked herself as she headed off to where her daughter was being held. It was time to deal with her.

/

Lena watched as the guard backed away in fear and she noticed his gun was largely free from its holster. It would be easy to steal it from him. Walking over to him, she snaked her hand around him and grabbed the gun, raising it in the air and aiming at the guard.

“Open the door or die.” She threatened, the man looking at her in shock.

“Alright, Alright.” He promised, heading over to the door and unlocking it.

“You’ll never get out of here alive though.” He promised her before she hit him in the head with the butt of the gun, knocking him to the floor.

“Lena!” Came a voice from further down the corridor. It was Lillian.

“Hello, Mother.” Lena growled at her as Lillian noticed the gun in her hand.

“Now, Lena, we can talk about this.” Lillian tried to placate Lena as the latter raised the gun and aimed it at her.

“Oh, we’re past that. Now, you will take me to the exit, and you will turn yourself into the authorities upon their arrival.” Lena instructed her mother.

“Or what? You’ll kill me?” Lillian scoffed, before her eyes filled with fear when Lena cocked the gun.

“Don’t tempt me.”

/

Alex and J’onn were in the lead truck as they headed down the road towards the old factory, but they were still several minutes out, by now, Kara and Kal should have engaged Metallo and Henshaw, they only hoped they got there before anything truly bad could happen.

“J’onn, what do we do if one of them is dead?” Alex asked, praying she wouldn’t need to find out.

“We put them down.” J’onn simply stated, the risk to life was just too great.

“Even Lena?” Alex asked, knowing that if they killed Lena, and Kara survived, she’d never forgive them.

“If Lena is with them, and there’s a huge threat to life, then, yes.” J’onn admitted. He really hoped Kara was right about Lena, and that the woman was innocent. He didn’t want any bloodshed if possible, but he knew if the woman died and Kara made it, she’d never forgive them for Lena’s death.

/

Kara and Kal’s eyes fired off their heat vision beams, knocking Lex to his knees, but not seemingly causing much damage. The man stood up with a grin and spat on the floor.

“Not bad Clark, I see you’ve improved. You too, Kara.” Lex grinned as they looked at him in shock. “It’s obvious that you’re Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-El. Even my sister, dense as she is, knows the truth.” Lex stated, taunting Kara whose eyes widened even further.

‘Did Lena know she was Supergirl?’

“It’s over, Lex.” Kal told him. “Surrender and we can end it here.”

“It’s over when you show the world what you are! A MONSTER!” Lex screamed as he threw the Red Kryptonite towards the two Kryptonians. Kara dodged as it hit Kal and Superman fell to the floor with it, its power influencing him, red light running under his skin.

‘It must have been set to only work when coming into directly contact with us.’ Kara thought, wondering why it hadn’t already affected her before now.

“Now, show the world your true self!” Lex called as Superman rose into the air once more, his eyes burning red.

“No, Lex. It’s time I showed you my true self.” Kal glared as he began to slowly approach Lex.

/

Lillian looked at her daughter as Lena aimed the gun towards her.

“I know you won’t do it, Lena, so let us drop this pretence. Join us now, it isn’t too late!” Lillian called on her. Lena was a Luthor, despite whatever she said, and she knew she’d choose the right side, the side of humanity, in the end.

“I know you’re thinking, she’s a Luthor, she’ll prove she’s a Luthor, and you’re right, Mother.” Lena remarks as Lillian looks in surprise. Lena will side with us?

“It means I’m willing to do whatever it takes to keep the ones I love safe.” Lena stated as her glare hardened, and as the DEO trucks pulled up and as Kal and Lex faced off, Lena pulled the trigger.

Lillian Luthor dropped dead on the floor.

/

Alex, J’onn and Kara heard the gunshot as the DEO began to pile out of the trucks as Lex dropped his axe and Kal stopped his heat vision, the two of them going at one another fist to fist, the rage and the lack of inhibitions within Kal stopping him from dropping at the feeling of the Kryptonite, the punches of the two men are so powerful that the ground shakes as they throw one another and the DEO look around, wondering if they should open fire or not.

Alex enters the building as J’onn and Kara flew into the air and through the window of the office where Lena was being held, as Alex entered the corridor where Lillian laid dead, Kara and J’onn came from the other side, to where Lena was holding a still smoking gun.

“Lena…” Kara pleaded with her. “Give me the gun.”

In shock, Lena turned the handle of the gun around and handed it to Kara, as Kara passed it to J’onn, she was surprised as Lena rushed forward and wrapped her in a hug.

“Oh Kara, I’m sorry, I had to do it, I had to save you and stop her.” Lena sobbed as Kara patted her back, whispering soothing words into her ear. She looked at Alex and J’onn, who moved to take Lillian’s body away.

“Oh Lena, it’s all going to be alright.” Kara smiled at her. This was it, they knew now that Lena was being held by them, she was sure they could see it now. It was over, at last.

/

Kal and Lex faced off against one another as the DEO piled up around them. The agents had no idea if they were to take Lex in alive or not, and Superman looked too angry for any of them to wish to intervene against him.

“Lex, give up now or this will be ended.” Kal warned him, rage in his voice as Lex smirked.

“Do it. Prove me right.” Lex stated as he turned off the Kryptonite emitters in his suit before he charged at Kal, grabbing the atomic axe and swinging it, planning to finish Superman once and for all.

As Lex charged towards the superhero, Kal felt the rage overtake him and throwing his arm forward, he ripped through Lex’s suit and sent the man flying. As he stood over his foe, Lex was injured, bleeding from several wounds.

“End me.” Lex begged him, before Kal could oblige, Lex was punched in the back of the head by Kara and he fell forward in a slump.

“Kal that’s enough!” she roared. Kal looked at her in confusion.

“He is mine to deal with, Kara.” Kal warned her.

“Kal. It. Is. Over.” Kara promised him as Kal rose into the air with a snarl and flew away, heading, Kara hoped, to the Fortress of Solitude to calm himself.

As Kara bundled Lex into a DEO van, to be taken back to Stryker’s island, she saw Alex and J’onn approach her and Lena.

“We found video footage proving that Lena was framed.” Alex smiled at her sister. It turned out Kara was right this time, yet Alex would continue to worry about her.

“All charges are dropped Miss Luthor.” J’onn told Lena who smiled at him and thanked him for his time, before she walked over to where Alex and Kara were speaking.

“I’ll give you a minute.” Alex said and she walked off, leaving Kara and Lena alone.

“Lena, I-“ Kara began before suddenly she felt her lips being smashed into by Lena’s, Lena pressing her lips against Kara’s forcefully and passionately, the two women remained in one another’s embrace for a few moments before breaking apart, both of them bright pink from embarrassment with matching dopey grins on their face.

“Want to talk more about it over dinner?” Kara asked Lena with a smile.

With a smile that could outshine stars, in Kara’s mind, Lena replied.

“I wouldn’t want anything more.”


End file.
